A summer's Mess
by YukinaKisaYanaseLVR
Summary: Sequel to One week with Fuji Syuusuke. Choatic summer in the beginning. FUJIRYOMATEZUKA! OT3
1. Can I stay?

Summer's Mess:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fanfiction which is the sequel to 'One week with Fuji Syuusuke'. Please read it firstto know what happens before reading this fic. If you read it already, than enjoy the sequel which I'm planning on rewriting.

Can I stay?

Ryoma was disappointed that his time with his senpai turned boyfriend week was over. For Fuji he didn't want his cute boyfriend leaving either as he came up with an idea for Ryoma to stay for the summer.

"Syuusuke, you think my parents would let me stay?" He asked uncertainly putting his clothes back on after their 2 hours of making love.

"There is only one way to find out, Ryo-boo!" Fuji teased kissing his young boyfriend on the lips feeling on his chest which was clothed due to his disappointment.

Rinko and Nanjiroh were awaiting downstairs for their young prodigy son. Yumiko was asking questions about their week in America. Rinko happily answered her questions. For her lazy monk husband he just wanted to go home and read his smutty magazines. He yawned in boredom as his wife glared at him for being rude and disrespectful in someone else's house.

Yumiko smiled at what took place as Rinko apologized on her husband's behalf. She let it slide noticing Ryoma and Fuji coming down the stairs. "Well here comes, Ryoma san and Syuusuke." She announced catching Rinko and Nanjiroh's attention.

"Hello Ryoma." His mother ran up to him giving him a hug.

"Welcome back kaa-san." He said hugging her back. He looked at his father who smirked. Ryoma just tugged his hat as a greeting to his old man.

Fuji and Yumiko smiled at what took place between the Echizens. Ryoma looked back at his boyfriend waiting for him to ask their permission. "Um…Echizen san is it okay if your son stays over for the summer?"

"Sure it's okay with me." Rinko answered looking at her son than husband. Ryoma smiled as his father nodded in approval.

"But Ryoma needs to pick up more clothes if he's going to stay for the whole summer." Nanjiroh reminded them.

"Oh yeah that's right." Fuji remembered as well as Ryoma. "May I help your son pick out the clothes he needs?" He asked as his soon to be sadistic side was going to be revealed.

Ryoma had a funny feeling in his stomach but let it slide as he patted his cat Karupin, telling it he will be back soon.

To be continued...

How was it? Should I continue yes or no? If there mistakes please let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	2. Caught in the ACT

Summer's Mess:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. Just this fanfiction, which is the sequel to 'One week with Fuji Syuusuke'.

Caught in the ACT

Ryoma and Fuji were packing clothes for their summer fun.

"Syuusuke, is this enough?" He asked yawning throwing the last bits of clothes inside a big bag.

"Ryo-boo, it's enough!" Fuji smirked. "Now come over here so we could finish what we started earlier."

Ryoma gulped as he walked up to Fuji. His 'friend' was getting hard already as Fuji stroked it unzipping his blue shorts.

Downstairs Nanjiroh was getting bored with his smutty magazines. What a surpise! He yawned telling his wife that he will help the boys pack.

Rinko hearing her husband's voice just smiled as she went back to making snacks.

Fuji and Ryoma were both in the bed. Fuji was on top of Ryoma sucking on his cock.

"S...s-yuu..suke." Ryoma moaned as Fuji put his wet tongue on the tip of his cock. Ryoma clutched on his bedsheets tightly.

"Now this is fun, ne Ryo-boo?"

Ryoma nodded biting his lips. Fuji chuckled going up to Ryoma's stomach leaving luscious kisses and licking it for the fun of it.

Ryoma wanted Fuji inside of him already but felt like he needed to have his turn first with him.

"Syuu can I have my turn now?"

"Okay, let's see what you can do to me." He challenged kissing his lips demandly.

As they were fighting for dominance in bed. They didn't know Nanjiroh was watching the whole time.

"RYOMA! What the hell is this?" Nanjiroh screamed power walking to his **naked** son and his **lover**.

To be continued...

How was it? Should I continue? Any mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	3. Broken hearted Dissapproval

A Summer's Mess:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. Just this fanfiction, which is the sequel to 'One week with Fuji Syuusuke'.

Broken hearted Disapproval

"Ryoma, I want to see you downstairs." His father gaped watching his son and lover getting dressed quickly.

Ryoma rolled his eyes watching his father storm out the room mumbling. He looked back at his boyfriend Fuji, who sighed looking at his unbuttoned shirt.

"Syuu-chan, were going to tell my parents about our relationship."

"I agree, Ryo-boo."

"What if my parents dissapprove of our relationship?" Ryoma asked trailing. "Since we are both males?"

"I don't know Ryo-boo. But were going to convince them no matter what!" Fuji finalized hugging his boyfriend as he claimed his lips before heading out the room.

"Nanjiroh, what happened upstairs?" His wife asked with concern in her face.

"Why don't you ask your son when he comes down!" Nanjiroh screamed slamming his hands on the table.

"...Fine, I will ask him." She said gulping seeing her son and 'friend' Fuji coming downstairs.

"Mom and Dad we need to talk about something."

"We sure do!" Nanjiroh interrupted looking at both males with a disgusted look on his face.

"What's going on Ryoma?" Rinko managed to ask watching her son and husband glaring at each other for a bit. Fuji just smiled, but deep down he was scared.

"I'm gay mom, dad. And I'm proud of it!"

"You are?" His mom asked with disbelief.

"Yes he is, we even had sex while you both were in America." Fuji added holding his boyfriend's hand as proof. Nanjiroh and Rinko couldn't believe what they were hearing. But mostly Nanjiroh.

"Ryoma?"

"Yes mom?"

"You have my support 100 percent. I am also happy you found a great boyfriend whose your senpai no other." She said with a smile hugging her son.

Fuji smiled a bit feeling his palms sweaty. Ryoma sighed for a bit and was happy at the same time.

"You may approve of their relationship, Rinko. But I don't!" Nanjiroh said walking up to his son smacking him in his face.

Everyone gasped especially Ryoma since he was the one who got smacked in his face. A red mark appeared on his face.

Nanjiroh stormed out the living room after slapping some sense into Ryoma. Ryoma growled touching his face looking in the mirror and noticed a red hand print.

Rinko patted Fuji's back telling him not to worry. She excused herself to talk to her husband.

"Ryoma are you alright?"

"Yes I am. Just a little but my father's slap hurts like hell." Fuji kissed his Ryoma's slapped cheek.

Ryoma blushed and quickly kept his distant away from Fuji. Fuji confused walked a little closer to his boyfriend. "What's wrong, Ryo-boo?"

"Fuji-senpai I can't do this." He lowered his head. "It's best that we break up."

Fuji couldn't believe his ears. "I don't want to break up with you. I love you."

"I'm sorry Fuji-senpai, I don't love you." Ryoma lowered his head again crying running upstairs to his room. Fuji stood by the stair case about to cry himself.

Nanako saw what took place hidden in the kitchen. She was sad and worried for both males.

To be continued...

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


	4. You dont belong here

A summer's Mess

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. Just this fanfiction, which is the sequel to 'One week with Fuji Syuusuke.'

You don't belong here

"Nanjiroh why can't you accept your son being what he wants to be?"

"I just can't see my son in love with another guy."

"But he's in love with him. She said. "That isn't good enough for your only son?"

"No!" He yelled. "I want my son to love the opposite gender, not the same gender."

"You can't control how he feels."

"I know I can't. But I want my son out of here!"

"You want him to leave the house?"

"Yes, he can leave with his 'senpai.' I don't really care now!"

Ryoma slammed the door to his room jumping in his bed crying his eyes out.

"Why can't oyaji just accept me for who I am?" He asked himself holding his pillow tight. "I love Syuusuke, and I just told him I didn't."

Downstairs Nanako excused Fuji out of the house because of the problems taking place. He bowed his head with fallen tears and left Ryoma's house. Fuji decided to take a walk to the park to clear his mind.

"I want all of Ryoma's things out this house now!" Nanjiroh demanded his wife slamming his fists against the wall.

"Nanjiroh, that's your own son." She reasoned.

"I don't care. I don't want a son who prefers males over females." He yelled out throwing every picture of Ryoma on the floor and stepping on it.

Rinko walked out the room crying. She went to her son's room. As she opened the door she finds him asleep still teary.

"Oh Ryoma." She said caressing his face. "I love you so much, but your father wants you out of the house." She cried some more. "I can't do anything about it."

Nanako was in the kitchen making tea for everyone. She sighed getting cups together and pouring the tea inside the cups.

"Ah..Nanako what are you making?"

"I was just making tea, would you like some Aunt Rinko?" She offered as Rinko nodded.

Silence took over the dining room for a long while. Rinko cleared her throat trying to figure out what to talk about.

"Nanjiroh wants Ryoma out the house."

"Why?" She gasped knowing it had to do with earlier.

"He won't accept Ryoma's sexuality."

"Is there a way to change uncle's mind?"

"He won't listen to my reasons."

"Either way he has to accept Ryoma for who he is."

"I agree."

"Ryoma broke up with Fuji-san." Rinko gasped at what Nanako said.

She put her head down. "I know Ryoma loves him."

"I know he does to."

"Fuji-kun is a great person for Ryoma."

Fuji went home after being in the park for half an hour. His heart was hurt with pain. Ryoma's words still replayed in his mind as he headed to his room. Karupin followed him purring on his legs/

"Ryoma forgot Karupin." Fuji said petting the cat's ear.

She purred some more closing her eyes. Her tail wagging because Fuji kept talking about her master.

Fuji was missing his lover. Ryoma was just waken up stretching and yawning. He didn't know his father left a note on his door wanting him out the house.

Ryoma decided to take a shower, he gathered his clothes together closing the door.

"What's this here?" Ryoma was confused at the note on the door. He took it off the door reading it with his golden eyes wide open.

"I see you read the note."

"Oyaji!"

"You don't belong here!"

To be continued…

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	5. Why are you here?

A Summer's Mess:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction, which is the sequel of 'One week with Fuji Syuusuke'.

Why are you here?

Ryoma's eyes widened as his father repeated himself. "You don't belong here."

"Why don't you accept my sexuality?"

"I have no son who's interested in the same gender."

"Does this note mean I'm out the house?"

"Yes it is." Nanjiroh smirked bumping into his so on purpose.

Ryoma grunted walking back inside his room closing the door. He laid his head on the bed beginning to cry again. "My own father hates me." He sniffed trailing. "And, he wants me out of the house."

Ryoma fell asleep crying. Fuji decided to head home after the long walk in the park.

At the end of the day Ryoma was in the streets walking with his mother to a trusty senpai's house.

"Are you going to be alright?" Rinko asked hugging him.

"Hai. Oyaji just needs to blow steam."

"Ah, I'll keep talking to him so he can accept you."

"It's okay okaa-san." He sighed. "Someday he'll turn around and accept me for who I am."

Fuji got home hiding his hurtful expression with a fake smile to his sister. "I'm home."

"Welcome back Syuusuke." Yumiko greeted and getting the feeling something happened to her brother.

He sighed embracing his sister letting his tears run freely across his handsome features.

"What's wrong?"

"Ryoma and I broke up."

"Aw, why?"

"His father doesn't accept it, and Ryoma broke up for no reason."

"I'm sorry Syuusuke." She sympathized with her brother. He nodded wiping his tears.

A light knock was heard through the door. Yumiko kissed her brother on his cheek; he smiled a bit having an image of Ryoma running through his mind.

"Ah, konbonwa Tezuka-san." Yumiko bowed inviting him inside. He bowed lightly in return.

"Is Fuji here?"

"Yes he is. Would you like to see him?"

Tezuka grunted in respond. She smiled walking back to the living room. He followed her as she led the way.

"Tezuka?!" Fuji's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"Echizen is staying at my house." Tezuka stoically answered.

To be continued…..

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne……..


	6. He's mine

A Summer's Mess:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. Just this fanfiction, which is the sequel to 'One week with Fuji Syuusuke.'

He's mine now:

"Why is Ryoma in your house?" Fuji asked with his blue eyes opened.

"He came on his own to my house which surprised me."

"Would you like something to drink?" Yumiko asked Tezuka.

"No thank you. I won't be staying long." He answered with a slight bow.

She smiled excusing herself with a bow. She headed upstairs hoping the boys would finish their conversation in good terms.

"You're not taking him away from me, Tezuka."

"Will see about that Fuji." Tezuka said leaving.

Fuji growled as he watched Tezuka's retreating back. 'You bastard.'

"I'm home." He called out closing the door.

"Kunimitsu your friend Echizen-san is waiting for you upstairs. " His mother reminded him.

"Thank you okaa-san." He bowed heading upstairs.

Ryoma was pacing a bit back and forth. He was startled at the sound of the door.

"Buchou!?" Ryoma sighed.

"Echizen, how are you?" He asked fixing his glasses.

"I'm fine but you startled me a bit."

"..I'm sorry."

"Have you talked to Fuji-senpai?"

"Yes. He was a bit surprised when I told him you're staying with me."

Ryoma looked down. "..Ah.."

"Are you all right?" Tezuka noticed Ryoma's sad expression and patted his head.

"..I guess.."

"I'm going to protect you." Ryoma's eyes widen as Tezuka hugged him which surprised himself as well.

"Thank you Tezuka-buchou."

"You can always tell me anything."

'I rather keep things to myself.' Ryoma said to himself not noticing his tears.

"What's wrong Echizen?"

"I broke up with Fuji-senpai."

"Why?"

"My father wouldn't accept our relationship."

"Ah." Tezuka grunted embracing Ryoma tightly.

After some time Ryoma stopped crying. Tezuka offered him tissue and he accepted it, wiping his tears. Ryoma was laying down on his captain's bed. His captain was in his desk doing some work.

"Tezuka-buchou, I still love him." Ryoma said disturbing Tezuka's studies.

Tezuka began to clean his glasses as Ryoma kept talking about Fuji. He couldn't take it anymore realizing he might have feelings for the young prince.

"Echizen?"

"Yes, buchou?"

"If you still love Fuji why don't you go back to him?"

"I can't.." Ryoma looked at his captain. "I broke his heart."

Tezuka rose from his chair and sat next to Ryoma. He was surprised watching his captain kissing his neck.

"I want to make you mine." Tezuka finalized claiming Ryoma's lips.

To be continued…

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne……


	7. It's You

A summer's Mess:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. Just this fanfiction, which is the sequel to 'One week with Fuji Syuusuke'.

It's You:

A week has passed since the incident between Ryoma and Tezuka. Tezuka almost went all out with Ryoma, but the tennis prodigy pushed him away.

"What was Captain Tezuka thinking?..." Ryoma whined laying down on his bed.

He sighed getting up from the bed walking out the room. He heard Tezuka's mother vacuuming downstairs. She was humming a happy tune."

"Ano, Tezuka-san do you know where Tezuka-senpai went?"

"He went to meet up with Ryuzaki-san in her house."

"Ah..I see.." Ryoma bowed thanking Tezuka's mother. He wanted t o leave the house for a bit.

"Can you do me a favor, Echizen-kun?"

"Hai." Ryoma was eager to leave now more than ever.

"Can you go to the supermarket and buy these for me." She gave him a list.

"Sure."

"Thank you." She smiled. " Please don't forget anything on the list.

Ryoma nodded. He put on his shoes and left the house.

Fuji was in the supermarket buying some food needed for the house.

"Ah, here's the wasabi I wanted." He grinned picking the said wasabi.

His sister text him to pick up some extra things. As he did, he bumped into someone.

"Oi, be careful." The voice rang Fuji's ears. His eyes suddenly opened recognizing the voice.

"Ryoma."

"..Fuji-senpai.." His eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time.

Fuji chuckled patting Ryoma's head. He blushed a bit. 'Syuusuke.'

They decided to help each other buy the necessary food needed. Both were running errands for Tezuka's mother and Fuji's sister.

"How is things going on between you and Tezuka?"

"We're doing okay.."

"I miss you Echizen." Fuji looked away up to the sky all of a sudden.

"Nothing is going on between us." Ryoma answered quickly hiding his tracks.

"Ah, all right.." Fuji opened his eyes sighing with relief. 'Ryoma is still mine, Tezuka.'

"I miss you to.." Ryoma said after a short time of silence.

"Do you want me to drive you back to Tezuka's place?"

"Sure that would be good, Fuji-senpai."

"Even though we're not together you can still call me by my first name."

"Hai Syuusuke-senpai."

Fuji drove Ryoma home. They were a few blocks from Tezuka's house. The said person was waiting for Ryoma with the food. He growled a bit thinking that Fuji and Ryoma were together. 'Ryoma will be mine, Fuji.'

Ryoma thanked Fuji with a small hug. At the heat of the moment things got intense because in less than five minutes Fuji and Ryoma began taking off their clothes. They both positioned themselves in the back of the car caressing each other's bodies, and kissing like crazy.

To be continued…

How was it? If there mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne……


	8. Caught in the ACT 2

A summer's Mess:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. Just this fanfiction, which is the sequel to 'One week with Fuji Syuusuke'.

Caught in the ACT 2:

Fuji and Ryoma were continuing having sex in the back seat of the car. In which the car moved, while people were walking pass by the car. Lucky for Fuji, his sister's car had tinted windows. (^_^)

Tezuka was getting annoyed already pacing back and forth in the porch waiting for Ryoma. 'Come on Ryoma, where are you?'

Ayana called Tezuka inside to help her a few errands inside the house. He looked around once again and enters the house with a dissapproval look.

"Are you all right, Kunimitsu?" His mother asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine, mother." He fixed his glasses with a small smile. "It's been a long while since Echizen has come back." He said helping his mother with the cooking.

"Your friend should have been home already." His mother pointed turning off the stove.

"How long did you tell him to run the errands, mother?" Tezuka asked getting ready to look for him.

"I asked him to run the errands for me two hours ago."

"What exactly were the errands mother?"

"I asked him to buy some food in the supermarket."

"Mother, I'm going to look for him." Tezuka began putting on his shoes. "Give me a call if he comes back, mother."

She nodded her head watching her son shruggling with his shoes. She had a worried look on her face. 'My son must care about for his friend so much.'

Ryoma wanted Fuji to take him to the park so they could continue their love making. They played a little tennis for half an hour. It was not a good concentrated game, but mostly a hot game between the two. Ryoma wanted more of Fuji. As Fuji wanted more of Ryoma. During the game they were flirting with and oogling each other.

"Ryo-baby, I'm going to drop this racket."

"Why Syuusuke?"

"Because I want to feel more of you." He grinned as Ryoma lowered his face with his hat. A blush found itself on Ryoma's face.

Tezuka was looking everywhere Ryoma would go to. He decided to check Ryoma's house. 'Let me hope he's here!' He said ringing the doorbell.

Nanako opened the door surprised to see Ryoma's captain. "Ah aren't you Ryoma-san's captain?"

"Ah." Tezuka bowed introducing himself. "Has Echizen passed by here?"

"No, he hasn't." She answered sadly. And opened the door more to let him inside. He declined politely.

"I'm sorry to be a bother." Tezuka said bowing once again. "I will take my leave now."

"Did something bad happened to my cousin?" She hollered stepping out.

"He hasn't come back to my house."

"Is there a chance he may be in Fuji-san's house?" She guessed.

"Thank you for the insight." He turned to her." I will go check right now." He bowed for the third time and began walking out the Echizen residence.

Nanako went back to the house and prayed that Ryoma was doing fine.

Fuji and Ryoma were in the backseat of the car once again. Both were naked, sweating, making out passionately. Fuji entertwined his fingers through Ryoma's black-greenish locks, as did Ryoma on Fuji's brown locks. The car was moving as their love for each other blossomed into one again. (They had sex so many times already, :P)

Tezuka took a short cut to Fuji's house. As he walked through the park it was quiet until he passed by the tennis court. A flashback clouded his thoughts of one rookie high schooler.

-Flashback-

His lips smashed against Ryoma's.

"Ryoma I been longing for you." Tezuka whispered into the golden-eyed fifteen year old's ear.

He licked Ryoma's sensitive ear. (Fuji always licked Ryoma's ear.) And, nibbled on them as well.

"No senpai, don't force yourself on me." Ryoma shouted pushing Tezuka away from the bed to the floor.

-End Flashback-

"Ryoma can you see I'm in love with YOU!" Tezuka screamed to himself. He rubbed his temples sitting down on a bench. He relaxed for a few minutes, and was about to call it quits until he heard a familiar voice. Two familiar voices I should say. ^_^

Ryoma was moaning real loud in the car as Fuji shoved his cock inside Ryoma's buttocks. In and out Fuji stuck his cock with a sly grin. A pound was heard on the car.

"Whose ruining my fun right now?" Fuji was pissed as he put on his shirt. Ryoma put back his pants and covered his bare chest with Fuji's slim figure.

"Aren't you going to check whose banging on the car door senpai?" Ryoma asked holding tight to Fuji's arms.

"Whoever is banging on the door should have left already." Fuji smiled opening his blue orbs and kissing Ryoma once again. As they were about to take off their clothes the banging was heard again.

"Fuji, Echizen! I know you're both in there!" The voice called out!

"Tezuka?" Fuji's eyes widened. "It can't be.."

"Oh know.." Ryoma said biting his lower lips.

To be continued...

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know?

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne......


	9. Give me a Reason

A Summer's Mess:

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. Just this fanfiction, which is the sequel to 'One week with Fuji Syuusuke.'

Give me a Reason:

Tezuka was surprised to see Ryoma and Fuji almost naked in the car.

"Buchou?" Ryoma was surprised to see his captain and his room mate.

"Tezuka, what are you doing here?"

"I came to look for Echizen." He crossed his arms against his chest. "Now I know he's with you."

"Is there something wrong?" Fuji asked while caressing Ryoma's ass.

"Yes, he's supposed to be at my house!"

"I'm sorry captain." Ryoma bit his lip thanks to the hot touch of Fuji Syuusuke.

Tezuka opened the car door wanting Ryoma out. But he was surprised more and blushed behind his glasses. The sight of the tennis prince drove him crazy.

"I wish I could have sex with you, Echizen.' Fuji covered Ryoma as he witnessed Tezuka's blush.

"Doesn't he look good?" Fuji smirked covering Ryoma's ears.

"Oh yes."

"What's going on senpai?" Ryoma asked uncovering his ears and kissed Fuji's tender fingers.

"Nothing, Ryo-baby." Fuji kissed his boyfriend back in front of the captain. The thrill pair were enjoying each other's tongue.

"Come on Echizen we have to go." He stopped their kiss, and deep down he was jealous.

"Aw, Tezuka let me take my boyfriend to my house?" Fuji begged.

"No, Fuji. You don't want Echizen's father to find out he's in your house?"

"You got a point Tezuka." Fuji hugged his boyfriend tightly. Ryoma didn't want to leave his boyfriend's side but sucked it up.

They arrived at Tezuka's house and Ryoma didn't say a word to his respected captain. It hurt him deep down that his underclassmen didn't talk to him like he usually does.

"I'll be upstairs." Ryoma stomped the stairs.

"What's wrong with your friend, Kuni?" His mother asked.

"He's just mad." He looked down. "I'm going to try and talk to him, mother."

"Okay, Kuni." She kissed her son's cheeks. He cleared his throat with embarrassment. (The love of a mother for her son, ^_~)

He went upstairs to check on Ryoma. The said person was texting his boyfriend with a small smile placed on his face.

"Echizen, can we talk?" Tezuka knocked the door. He thought his younger team mate wouldn't open the door but was wrong.

"Yes captain we can talk." He let him in and settled onto the bed.

"Are you and Fuji back together?"

"I guess so, why?"

"You know I used to go out with him?"

"Now you know and I like you." Ryoma widened his eyes.

Tezuka sat in front of Ryoma and kissed his hands. Ryoma was speechless and didn't know what to do.

"Captain, please stop?"

"I can't I want you so bad."

Ryoma whimpered as Tezuka went down on him.

To be continued…

Should this be a thrill pair, a pillar pair, or a FujiRyoTez fan-fic? Let me know in reviews, or messages.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne…..


	10. I want you

A summer's Mess:

Disclaimer: I don't Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. Just this fan fiction, which is the sequel to 'One week with Fuji Syuusuke.'

I want you:

Finally Tezuka had his way with the tennis prince. Ryoma actually enjoyed the love making experience he had with Tezuka.

"Captain, when were you good in bed?" Ryoma asked as he washed Tezuka's back.

"Everything I learned was from Fuji."

"I see.."

"What's wrong?" Tezuka was a bit concerned. He faced the young boy and hugged him tightly.

"I understand you and Syuusuke senpai have probably lost each other's manhood."

"Yes we have."

"When?"

"We first lost it towards each other last year."

"Syuusuke senpai lost mines last month."

"So who does it better?" Tezuka smirked wanted to know the answer so badly.

"You and Syuusuke senpai know how to work me inside." Ryoma answered honestly smirking.

"I want you Echizen!"

"I want you too Captain Tezuka."

"Don't call me captain unless we're in practice." Tezuka began to suck on Ryoma's neck leaving a mark. "Call me by my first name."

"Alright Kunimitsu." He moaned leaning against the shower stall. "You also call me by my first name too."

Tezuka and Ryoma had another sexcapade. This time it was in the bathroom. (^_^)

~The next day~

Fuji woke up looking out the window with a huge smile. He began to pet his cactus opening his eyes.

"Ryo-baby, I'm going to pick you up from Tezuka's house."

"Syuusuke breakfast is ready." Yumiko called out from downstairs.

"Okay sis I'm coming down."

Fuji enjoyed his breakfast taking his time. His brother Yuuta was coming over to spend a few days with the family.

"Sis, I'm going out to Tezuka's house."

"Alright Syuusuke have a good time."

"I sure will." After finishing putting on his shoes he waved to his sister leaving.

Tezuka and Ryoma were enjoying a wonderful breakfast. To Ryoma's delight it was a traditional Japanese breakfast. Tezuka's mother was happy and relieved to see both males getting along. Both said males were playing footsie under the table.

"How are you enjoying breakfast?" Tezuka asked his new boyfriend.

"It's really good. Just like how my mom and cousin makes them back home.." He looked a bit sad.

"Do you want to drop by and see your family?"

"Yes I do, Kunimitsu."

"We can see them this afternoon."

"Thank you Kunimitsu." Ryoma smiled a bit. Deep down he was a nervous wreck especially when he sees his father later today.

The doorbell rang disturbing the Tezukas eating. Tezuka's grandfather answered the door.

"Ah Fuji it's been a while since you passed by." The grandfather bowed.

"It sure has." Fuji bowed back as he entered the house.

"Are you here to see my grandson or his friend?"

"Actually I came to see both. Are they here?"

"Yes, right now they're eating breakfast."

"I hope I'm not intruding."

"Nonsense please come inside the dining room." The grandfather gently pushed Fuji to the dining room.

"Grandfather who was it?.." Tezuka widened his eyes behind his glasses at the sight of Fuji Syuusuke.

"Good morning Tezuka."

"Good morning to you too Fuji." He was curious as to why Fuji suddenly stopped by his house.

"Fuji senpai!" Ryoma was certainly happy to see Fuji. He hugged him tightly.

"Hello Echizen it's good to see you too."

"We will leave you all to talk." Tezuka's mother excused herself. Her husband and father in law followed behind.

"What do you want Fuji?"

"I want to take my boyfriend home."

"We already settled this last night."

"I always get what I want Tezuka." Fuji glowered.

"I guess Ryoma hasn't told you what occurred between us last night?" Tezuka took hold of Ryoma's hand and kissed it.

"Are you going to tell me Ryoma?"

"Yes I am." He let go of Tezuka's hand walking up to Fuji's face.

"So what Tezuka said is true?" He had a jealous expression on his face. His tone said it all and his clenched fist as well.

"Yes it is Syuusuke." Ryoma closed his eyes. "Kunimitsu and I had sex twice last night."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"To give you my honest answer yes I did."

"Was Tezuka better than me?"

"No, you're both really good! I wouldn't ever complain."

"Fuji I want Ryoma." Tezuka finalized walking up to the genius.

"The only way you can take Ryoma away from me is by having a match with me." Fuji was amused by his own idea.

"Fine I'll accept it." Tezuka had a smug look on his face. He had confidence he would win Ryoma this way.

Ryoma didn't like that idea one bit. He closed his eyes and without noticing what he did a sudden mark was printed on Fuji and Tezuka's face.

"I won't accept this!" He yelled at them and began to run out of Tezuka's house.

Fuji and Tezuka were surprised with Ryoma's actions. They couldn't believe what he did and chased after him not knowing where he would go.

To be continued...

It's going to be how FujiXRyomaXTezuka get together. ^_^, people did voted for this pairing most of all.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne……


	11. It should be him

A summer's Mess:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, or its characters. Just this fan fiction.

It should be him

Ryoma ran all the way to the nearest park. The park was close to Tezuka's house since it was the direction the golden eyed boy was coming from.

"You made my Ryo baby run away." Fuji grabbed onto Tezuka's shirt collar.

"If you let go of me we can search for him…"

"You're right…" Blue eyes opened as he let go of the captain's shirt.

"I think he went to the park."

"He's always in the park so let's go."

Fuji and Tezuka ran out of the house. The search for Echizen Ryoma began.

The small boy sat on a park bench looking at couples passing by. It made his heart ache as he thought about his loves, Fuji Syuusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Why am I even here…?" asking himself getting up suddenly walking to the middle of the park.

Noises were heard from the tennis courts. Ryoma stopped as he noticed a few Rikkai tennis players.

"What are they doing here?" Ryoma watched with an awed expression.

Fuji and Tezuka decided to split in order to find Ryoma quicker as soon as they entered the park entrance. In an hour they meet up with any results.

"If you find him give me a call…" Tezuka began to walk away.

"…I'm not going to tell you because he's mine."

"I don't want to start arguing over him now…"

"Saa, my Ryo baby just thought of me while having sex with you." Fuji's eyes became serious.

"If he did why was he screaming my name?" Tezuka's eyes darkened behind his glasses. A smirk also appeared on his face.

"I'm going to look for him around the tennis courts."

"I'm going to I have a feeling he's there."

"Fine we'll go together…"

The walk began silently Fuji had a light aura around him as Tezuka had a dark aura. He didn't like Fuji claiming Ryoma as his.

'_Echizen will be mine!'_

"I found my Ryo baby." Fuji smiled running to the tennis courts surprised as Ryoma was in the middle of a match.

"Where is he?" Tezuka asked from behind.

"He's having a match with Yukimura…" Fuji glowered a bit opening his eyes and paying attention to the match between the child god and young prince.

'_Don't let your guard down Echizen.'_ Tezuka thought to himself smiling a bit.

The match lasted about 40 minutes with Ryoma's win. The young prince smiled shaking hands with the child god.

"Great game again Echizen."

"The same goes for you."

Yukimura chuckled as he walked up to his Rikkai teammates. They talked about the sudden match asked by Ryoma and the outcome also.

"Ryo baby you had fun?" Fuji asked wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Yes I did." He smiled leaning his head onto Fuji's chest.

"We're ecstatic with your match against Yukimura."

"Thank you, Kuni kun." Ryoma removed himself away from Fuji and hugged Tezuka.

"You call him by his first name now?"

"Yes he does, is there a problem Fuji?" Tezuka held tightly onto Ryoma.

"…No there isn't no problem…"

"So you guys are still going to fight over me?" Ryoma was a bit hurt and confused.

"It seems to us you like us both." Tezuka added.

"Yes I do, and no I don't like you both." Ryoma's eyes were watery. "I'm in love with both of you. I noticed that and I love the feeling."

"I never heard of three people being a couple." Fuji scratched his chin with confusion.

"I have Syuu kun."

"It's a good idea if we go back to my house and talk about this privately." Tezuka mentioned.

"Good idea."

Fuji, Ryoma, and Tezuka began walking out of the park. Someone overheard their conversation and stoically nodded his head agreeing with Ryoma about three people being a couple. The stoic person was none other than Sanada Genichirou and the couple they were talking about was Marui Bunta, Kirihara Akaya, and Yukimura Seiichi.

~Tezuka's House~

"How are we going to make my Ryo baby choose?" Fuji asked sitting comfortably.

"He's going have to decide who he's in love more."

Ryoma came back from the bathroom since he was meaning to use it. He sat down opposite Fuji and Tezuka sighing.

"I have a question for you both."

"What is it?" Tezuka asked.

"You're still in love with each other?" Ryoma smirked laying back.

The question caught Fuji and Tezuka off guard for a bit. Fuji coughed as he looked away from Tezuka and eyes snapped opened. Tezuka got up and leaned against the wall which was closest to where Fuji was sitting at.

"…I don't know…" Tezuka answered.

"What about you, Syuu kun?"

"Yes I am." Blue eyes began to water a bit.

Ryoma saw the small tears coming down and sat on Fuji's lap embracing him. Fuji heaved a sigh and looked up at Tezuka. The stoic man couldn't control his true emotions anymore.

"To be honest I couldn't stop loving Fuji either." Tezuka wiped Fuji's tears and kissed his lips gently.

Ryoma couldn't believe his ears and smiled seeing the two guys he loved slobbering kissing. He laughed and kissed their cheeks after needing a breather from the heated kiss.

"I finally got the truth out of you two." Ryoma grinned.

"This means we're all together?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes Mitsu." Fuji chuckled remembering the name he gave him when they went out.

Tezuka coughed and carried Ryoma kissing him lightly. The small boy wrapped his legs around his newest lover's waist.

"Let's go back to Syuu's house and celebrate." Ryoma tilted his head to his side.

"I agree do you Mitsu?"

Tezuka looked at the cute face Ryoma gave him. He sighed and looked at Fuji who smirked eyes wide opened and nodded his head.

"Fine let's go then."

Off to the Fuji's residence they went. Arriving there no one wasn't home, which Fuji was happy about. The lovers headed upstairs to Fuji's room to celebrate by having their first threesome and togetherness. Sex noises were heard throughout the house. The three lovers were ecstatic about the outcome and closeness they will share together.

The end

Should I write a continuation to this fic? If yes should someone or other people come between the happy couple? Let me know your answers in private messages not reviews. Just review if anyone wants a continuation.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne….


End file.
